It Takes a Lot of Haunting to Make a House a Home
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. When Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC), Mojo Jojo, and the Gang Green Gang take up a housesitting request at a supposedly haunted mansion, they soon run into trouble! Based on a Three Stooges episode.
1. House Sittin' for Mr Much

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is a nod to the Three Stooges episode, "Spook Louder." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The City of Townsville! And it's a beautiful day! Perfect for a picnic at the beach, a trip to the park, or maybe even...building a mystery!"

In the front yard of the Utonium Chateau, Fifi, the neighbor's small white dog, is busily digging a large hole by the fence. As she drops a small doggie biscuit into the hole, she suddenly hears her owners whistle and call, "Fifi! Here, sweetie!" upon which she scampers back home with a happy yip.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece, is in the kitchen, busily punching teddy bear-shaped cookies out of a large piece of dough with a cookie cutter. Just then, her three little cousins the Powerpuff Girls fly down the stairs to met her. "Hi, Becca." Blossom cheerfully greets her.

"What'cha makin'?" a curious Buttercup inquires.

"Chocolate chip teddy bear cookies to go with breakfast." Rebecca replies.

Bubbles merrily licks her lips. "Yum, those are my favorite!"

"I made a big batch because they're Uncle John's favorite, too." Rebecca notes as she carefully places the cookies on a sheet.

Meanwhile, Rebecca's boyfriend Mojo Jojo is making his way up the sidewalk toward the house. "I simply must tell Rebecca about this news I've been told, which is to say that I must inform her of this most important matter, which is to say that I must give her this most valuable information." Unfortunately, Mojo hadn't been looking where he was going and ends up tripping and falling into the large hole by the fence before he reaches the door. "HEE-EEE-EEE-EELP!" he wails.

As she's putting the cookies in the oven, Rebecca hears his cry. "Oh no, Mojo's in trouble!" She quickly slams the oven door shut and rushes outside, upon which finding a slightly worse-for-wear Mojo looking out of the hole, with a biscuit in his mouth. Rebecca helps Mojo out of the hole and gently dusts him off. "Ughh, what happened?" the monkey groans as he removes the biscuit from his mouth and drops it back in the hole.

"Are you okay, Mojo Sweetie?" inquires a concerned Rebecca.

"Just fine, Rebecca Dear, Please don't worry."

Rebecca said, "Uh, I made some cookies this morning. Would you like to come in and have one?"

Mojo smiles, "Oh, yes. I don't mind. You always bake the best desserts. That is to say you make the best foods for desserts, which fall under the lines of cookies, cupcakes, pies, cakes, and brownies. What kind of cookies did you make now?" Rebecca leads Mojo inside the house saying, "Chocolate chip cookies. They're even shaped as teddy bears."

As the two headed inside, Mojo is tackled to the ground by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The Girls hugged him and said, "Hi, Mojo!" Bubbles asked, "Are you okay?" Buttercup adds, "Yeah, you're a mess."

Mojo said, "I fell into a hole when I was on my way over here. I guess one of the neighbors had their dog loose and is making holes on the lawn." Rebecca gets herself a cookie and hands one to Mojo, "Here you go." Mojo takes a bite into the cookie and sighs in content, "Mmmm... Ohh, this is so good." In an instant, Mojo's eyes turned into chocolate chip cookies and he says in a trance, "Becca's cookies..."

Blossom said, "So, Mojo, what brings you here? Mojo? Mojo!"

Mojo snaps out of his trance and says, "Sorry, Blossom. What was your question?"

"Uhm, what brings you here, Mojo?" Blossom reiterates.

"Oh, right!" Mojo takes a small piece of paper out of the pocket of his cloak and begins to read. "I've received a message from a millionaire by the name of I. Canniford Much, saying that he needs someone to keep an eye on his mansion while he's away on a business trip; he says that Rebecca, the Gang Green and I would be perfect for the job."

"Not Much Manor!" the Powerpuffs gasp in horror.

A puzzled Rebecca inquires, "What's the matter, girls?"

"Much Manor's said to be haunted." Buttercup replies. "Yeah," Bubbles adds. "People who have passed by Much Manor on the street have claimed to hear spooky creaks, groans, and wails coming from the house at night."

"Not to mention this loud, freaky laugh that sends chills down people's spines." Blossom adds.

"Don't worry, girls," Rebecca says consolingly. "There's often nothing to rumors like these."

"Much Manor is a bit old," Mojo elaborates. "Perhaps the sounds the passersby have been hearing are just the house settling."

"Mmn," an unsure Bubbles muses. "I certainly hope so."

"Please be careful over there, guys." a concerned Blossom says.

"Don't let any monsters get'cha." adds an equally concerned Buttercup.

"Don't worry, little ones," Rebecca says confidently. "We've always got each others' backs."

"We won't let anything happen" Mojo adds.


	2. A Not-So-Warm Welcome

Rebecca packs up her suitcase and heads downstairs to meet up with Mojo, who is outside and is standing next to Rebecca's red Mustang. Mojo takes the suitcase and puts it in the trunk, then he says, "This is it. Are you sure you're up for this?" Rebecca holds Mojo's face and says, "Yeah, I'm positive." The two kissed each other, then they got into the car and drove off towards a different highway that leads away from Townsville.

As Rebecca parks the Mustang just outside the mansion she and Mojo are greeted by the Gang Green Gang, who are standing on the front step. "Hi there, guys." Ace says.

"Hola, amigos." Arturo says politely.

"Hey, folkssss." Snake hisses.

"Duh, hi, you guys." Billy says.

"Thbbtht." Grubber raspberries.

Rebecca stifles a small laugh. "Hi, guys."

"Hello, friends." Mojo greets them politely.

"Did'ja get da note Mr. Much sent?" Ace inquires.

"Yes indeed." Mojo replies as he and Rebecca disembark the car and traipse toward the door.

"Cool!" Ace replies. "This job will prob'ly be easy enough. I mean, how hard could lookin' after someone's house while they's away be, right?" Ace knocks on the door. "What is it?" a foreboding deep voice replies.

"What's what?" replies a much perplexed Ace.

"I didn't sssssay nothin'ssss." Snake replies.

"No, but I did." the voice replies.

"Wh-hey, quit messin' wit' me!" Ace replies irritably.

"Oh, but it is _you _who is messin' with me!" Billy replies indignantly.

"What do you want?" the voice says.

Ace wallops Billy on the head. "Would'ja cut da comedy a'ready?"

"But boss, I thought-"

"Every time ya think, ya weaken da nation!"

Rebecca says sarcastically, "One of us is nuts and it can't be you. Who do you think lives here besides Mr. Much? Count Dracula?" The voice says, "You might say that, my dear, but I'm not." Everyone began to tense up as the door creaks open and a figure emerges. There is a man in a tuxedo with black hair slicked back, pale skin, and sunken in eyes.

Mojo mutters to Rebecca, "Looks like Bela Lugosi's stunt double." The man spoke in a Hungarian accent, "I am Lagos, Master Much's butler. You seven must be the house sitters, are you not?" Rebecca spoke up, "Yes, we are. I'm Rebecca Utonium. This is Mojo Jojo, Ace, Arturo, Grubber, Big Billy, and Snake. Pleased to meet you, sir." She holds her hand out for a friendly handshake, but she began to feel tingles when the man held her hand up to his face and says to her, "Enchanted, I'm sure. What we need in days like this are young blood and brains, as well as such beauty." The butler pressed his lips to Rebecca's hand, which Mojo looks on with jealousy and suspicion.

Rebecca pulls away slightly when Mojo gently shoves her behind him. He says, "Could you please give us the tour of the mansion, Lagos? Which is to say that you are the butler and not only in charge of this estate, should you give us a tour, show us the way, and to make sure that none of us get lost?"

"Most certainly, sir." Lagos replies. "Follow me, please." The butler then leads the group into the mansion; as Ace brings up the back of the group, he notices Billy hesitating, upon which he grabs Billy by the collar and drags him in. "Com'on!"

"Hey!" Billy protests.


	3. He's a Kook, But a Rich Kook

The group enters the foyer, observing with some curiosity the many clocks lining the walls. Ace turns to his associates. "So, I hear Mr. Much is kinda' the eccentric type."

"Eccentric?" Billy scratches his shaggy red hair in perplexity. "What's that mean?"

"It meanssss he'ssss a kook." Snake replies.

"Yes," Lagos replies somewhat vindictively. "But a rich kook."

Her curiosity now beginning to get the better of her, Rebecca turns to the butler and inquires,"Pardon me, I don't mean to pry, but if I may please ask, why does Mr. Much keep so many clocks?"

"Master Much insists on knowing what time it is at all hours of the day." Lagos replies.

"What time isss it nowsss?" Snake inquires. The butler motions toward a small clock with an odd looking face on the wall just above them. "In five seconds it will be approximately four o'clock." As it reaches the hour, the clock chimes, "YO. YO. YO. YO."

"Say, " an intrigued Billy notes. "Maybe if we come back at twelve o'clock, we can hear da whole song!" His friends just look at him oddly.

"Master Much is in his den." Lagos notes. "Follow me, please." Upon this, the group then begins following him again.

Snake, who's now bringing up the back of the group, notices another unusual looking clock. Suddenly, a smallish parakeet pops out and squawks, "AWWWW-K!" Snake reels back in shock. "Hey, that ain't funny, wisssseguy! I'll teach you a thingsss or two about sssssscarin' peoplessss!" Upon this, the bird angrily squawks, "BRAAAAAAAACK!"

"Gah!" Snake fearfully takes to his heels and races after the rest of the group.

As everyone was walking towards the study, Mojo whispers to Rebecca, "I'm starting to have a feeling that Lagos is up to something."

Rebecca says softly, "Mojo, you're imagining things. He may look like something out of an old horror movie, but he's nice."

Mojo scoffs, "Right, especially when he's charming like a snake." Rebecca stops in her tracks and says to Mojo, "What's with you now? You lightly push me behind you just because the butler gave me a kiss on the hand! Big deal! I'm not dumping you for him! He's too old for me!"

Mojo keeps his temper controlled and says as he held Rebecca's face, "I know that, but I'm a bit suspicious about the job and what we have to do. I just have this feeling deep inside my gut and it's not gas, mind you. That is to say that I have this feeling inside of my stomach, but it's not nausea or indigestion."

Ace leans over and casually whispers in Rebecca's ear. "I, uh, kinda' gotta agree wit' Mojo on this one. Somethin' does seem kinda' fishy about that dude."

"Honestly, I expected better of you two!" Rebecca replies indignantly. "Surely you would know better than to judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, but dis book don't look like a good read." Ace replies.

"Oh, Ace you needn't be so suspicious, I'm sure he's fine." Rebecca replies confidently. Mojo and Ace share unsure looks with each other as they enter the study.

The group makes their way through the room, past a large series of animal trophies, until they reach the back of the room where a man with short white hair, wearing a tall silk hat and a black silk tuxedo, is siting. "Ah, good evening, friends. Might you, perchance, be the housesitters?"

"Yes, Mr. Much." Mojo replies.

"Ah, excellent. Now, your wages will be $100, room and board."

"Ssssay, that don't sssssound sssso bad." Snake whispers to Arturo, who nods in agreement.

"I need for you to look out for spies and international jewel thieves." Mr. Much elaborates.

"Uh, s-sure, that won't be no problem." Billy replies apprehensively.

Rebecca smiles, "You got nothing to worry about with us around, Mr. Much." Mr. Much looks at Mojo and the Gang Green Gang unsure, then says, "Really? But it seems your friends have been known villains in Townsville." Mojo said, "We used to be villains, but we're upstanding citizens and have reformed our evil ways. That is to say we are not in the villain business anymore. We won't be stealing or causing mayhem at all."

Mojo wraps his arm around Rebecca's waist, which made her smile and hold her hands onto Mojo's. Mr. Much smiles at the sight and says, "Ah, I see. Love changing a blackened heart into gold. That is valuable." Ace said, "Yeah, even me and my buddy Snake here have girlfriends who made us better people."

Lagos rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "How droll and sickening." Arturo gave a squeak and cries out, "EL DIABLO! EL DIABLO! EL DIABLO!" Everyone stares at Arturo to see what he's yelling about, but all they saw was a black cat walking over. Rebecca looks at the feline as it lightly rubs her head to Rebecca's leg. The girl picks up the cat, which made Mr. Much say, "Oh, you have nothing to be afraid of. That's only Midnight."

Arturo shook with fear, which made Ace say, "Heh, scared over a little cat." Mojo rubs Midnight's ears and hears a purr from the feline, which made him say, "Even if it's a black cat. Arturo must be superstitious." Mr. Much gets up from his desk as Lagos says, "Sir, your plane should be leaving. You best get to the airport."

Mr. Much checks his watch and says, "You're right. Okay, I'll be away for a few days. Keep an eye on things and take care. Make yourselves at home, kids. Lagos, show the guests to their rooms." Lagos nodded as Mr. Much takes his suitcase and heads out of the mansion, then he steps into a limo with a chauffer and the limo drives off.

Midnight brought her paw up and lightly taps Rebecca's cheek, which made everyone look at the sweet scene. Lagos walks towards Rebecca and says, "In my years of serving this mansion, Midnight never likes strangers. But she certainly likes you." Rebecca shrugs, "I just love animals." Mojo sees the lust in Lagos' eyes and spoke up, "Our rooms, sir?"

Lagos nods, "Right, I'll take your bags and you can follow me." As everyone followed the butler up a grand staircase, the Gang Green Gang nervously looked at the suits of armor and gargoyles. Mojo looks at the paintings on the walls and says, "Mr. Much must be a fanatic of fine art." Lagos said, "Oh, yes. He's a collector of such finery as paintings, jewelry, and rare artifacts of the past."

Arturo marvels at the gorgeous paintings. "Ooh, that es pretty fancy-like."


	4. A Fancy Dinner at the Mansion

TAs they reach the upper hallway, Lagos leads the group to their rooms. "You two may stay here." he motions to Rebecca and Mojo as he reaches the first doorway. "You may stay here." he motions to Ace at the next one. "You two may stay here." he motions to Arturo and Snake at the third doorway. "And you two may stay here." he motions to Billy and Grubber at the last one. "U-uhm, o-okay." Billy was still quite apprehensive about this.

As they open the door to their room, Rebecca and Mojo wince slightly at the creepy ambiance. "Ugh..." There are windows that are huge with black curtains, a large canopy bed with red bed curtains, a fireplace with some gargoyles engraved, and a black bear rug. Rebecca says as she puts her suitcase down, "Looks a bit creepy, but it's nice." Mojo nods, "Yes, it does have a sort of charm to it despite this room being a bit too dark. By meaning dark, I mean for this room to be a little foreboding."

Rebecca walks towards a door and sees a bathroom that is white with red tiles for the floor, a white rug, large mirrors, and a fancy bathtub. She says, "At least the bathroom's not creepy. I guess I'll wash up for dinner." Rebecca sees a maroon robe and a dark purple robe hanging on the door. She goes towards the purple robe and takes it, then she looked to see Mojo unpack his suitcase.

Rebecca goes towards her suitcase to get her shampoo and soap, then says, "I'll be done in a bit. Give me a knock if dinner's gonna be ready." Mojo nods, "Will do. Save some hot water for me." Rebecca closes the bathroom door, undresses herself as she placed her clothes on top of a closed hamper, and turns the water on the tub. Rebecca sees a bottle of some sort and squeezes the bottle as pink liquid goes in, then the water gets all bubbly.

Rebecca steps into the tub and washes herself, then rinses her hair with clean water and rests back. She sighs, "Ahh, I feel like royalty." Rebecca blew on the bubbles as the suds floated around, then gets out as she finishes washing the rest of her body. Rebecca puts the robe on, takes her clothes, and heads into the bedroom.

She goes to Mojo and smiles, "All yours." Mojo kisses Rebecca and teases, "Holler if dinner will be up."

Rebecca unpacks her suitcase, then takes out her pink dress that has a knee-length skirt and lacy straps. She looks at her white sneakers, but takes a pair of her white ballet flats and slips them on her feet. Rebecca puts her dress on and brushes her hair out, then ties a pink ribbon in her hair.

She waited patiently for Mojo, but hears a knock on the door. She goes towards the door, opens it, and sees Lagos. The butler says, "I trust you and Mr. Jojo find this room comfortable to your liking?" Rebecca nods, "Yes, Lagos. The bathroom and the bedroom itself are in good condition. So, what are you doing here?"

Lagos said, "I've just come here to tell you that dinner will be ready in half an hour, Miss Utonium." Rebecca nods, "Okay, thank you." The butler bowed and said, "You're welcome, Miss Utonium." As the man left, Rebecca sees Midnight by her feet and smiles, "Aww, hi. You want to come in?" Midnight rubs herself to Rebecca's leg and walks into the room, then Rebecca closes the seats herself at the foot of the bed, upon which Midnight hops up onto her knees; the little black cat purrs sweetly as Rebecca gently stokes her silky fur. "Oh, you're such a little darling!" Rebecca coos.

Just then, Rebecca hears Lagos call, "Dinner will be served in the main dining room." Upon this, Midnight hops down to the floor with a small mew, and Rebecca slowly steps off of the bed. "Oh, I'd better tell Mojo dinner is ready!" Almost as if on cue, Mojo then steps out of the bathroom, wearing a robe. "Is all well, Becca?"

"Yes indeed," she replies obligingly. "But Lagos just called to say that dinner was ready."

"Goodness, I'd better hurry," Mojo notes as he rushes to where his suitcase sits on the bed. "Which is to say that I had best make haste if I am to join us for dinner in time, which is to say that I must hurry in order not to be late."

"Please don't worry, Mojo," Rebecca says as she makes her way to the door. "I'll be needing to inform the others, too, so please take your time."

After Rebecca has informed the Gang Green Gang that dinner was ready and Mojo had gotten ready, everyone quickly makes their way downstairs. Billy, who was bringing up the back of the line, unfortunately hadn't been looking where he was going and steps on a fish-shaped rubber cat toy, which gives a loud squeak. SKWEEEE! "Ahhh!" Billy hops up in shock and ends up slipping and crashing through a collection of weak boards in the floor next to the stairs. _CRASH!_ "HEE-EE-EE-ELP!" he wails.

The group worriedly runs up to him. "Billy, Billy, are you okay?" Rebecca inquires.

"Goodness," Lagos observes. "Midnight must have left her toys on the stairs again."

"Meow." Midnight purrs apologetically.

"Mmn," Lagos muses. "I have been meaning to fix those floorboards, too."

"Duh, don't worry 'bout me, guys," Billy says. "I'm jus' pretendin' I'm a gopher what likes fish." He punctuates his sentence with a chuckle; the others simply look at him oddly.

After the gang help Billy up, Lagos said, "Dinner is served." Everyone followed him towards the dining room, which mas a large table in the center of the room with a white tablecloth and silver food trays.

Mojo pulls a chair out for Rebecca to sit in and pushes the chair in after Rebecca sat down. Mojo sits next to her, then Ace and the others found their own seats. Everyone got themselves a bowl of soup, which was French onion soup. Rebecca sipped some from her spoon and said after a swallow, "This is pretty good."

Mojo said, "You're right. This does have good flavor to it." He lightly nudged Rebecca and said softly, "I guess you're right earlier today about judging appearances, Rebecca. I take back what I said and I'm sorry, which is to say that I apologize for my behavior and about what I had said." After everyone finished their soups, the main course came up.

Lagos lifted the platter covers up to reveal filet mignons with béarnaise sauce, steamed broccoli, mashed potatoes, and a hot croissant roll on the side. Rebecca reaches for her wine glass filled with sparkling cider and sips it, then Lagos asks with a fancy bottle in his hand, "More cider, Miss Utonium?"

Rebecca nods, "Please. Lagos, I must say that this food looks delicious. Mr. Much's kitchen staff must be very good at preparing such grand dinners." Lagos nods, "Yes, they are. I'm very touched by your compliments." Mojo mumbled to himself as he mimics Lagos, then goes back to his normal voice, "I'm very touched by your compliments. If he tries to put more moves on my girlfriend, he'll take it up with Punchy Magee and Fisty O'Flannigan."

Mojo straightens himself and eats his dinner, while everyone ate their dinner. Ace said, "Man, this is the fancy life! I bet ya that Deanna and April would love to have this dinner." Snake sighs, "Yeah." Lagos brought in some platters after everyone finished eating their dinner and says, "Lady and gentlemen, dessert is served."

Lagos sets a large covered platter down in the center of the table. "I present to you the chef's own specialty, chocolate cream pie." He lifts the cover to reveal a lovely chocolate pie topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, which he then serves everyone a slice of.

Rebecca takes a couple of bites of the pie and says, "This is delicious, sir!"

"Quite indeed," Mojo says politely, albeit with still the slightest touch of apprehension in his voice, as he politely dabs his chin with a cloth napkin. "Without a doubt I can safely say that this is the best pie I've ever tasted, which is to say that this is the most delectable pie I've ever had."

"Mmm," Billy says through a mouthful of pie, his cheeks bulging. "Now I'm pretendin' I'm a gopher what likes pie." His friends give him another odd look.


	5. Oh No, Rebecca's Been Kidnapped!

After everyone finished eating, Lagos and a few of the kitchen staff took the dishes away. Ace shrugs, "I guess we could start our rounds a bit or get some shut-eye." Mojo said, "You're right. I guess we could split up and see who will be keeping guard, as well as who will be turning in for the night."

Rebecca yawns, "I feel a bit tired. Good night, guys."

The boys responded, "Good night, Becca." Mojo kissed Rebecca, while the Gang Green Gang hugged her. When Rebecca heads upstairs, she gets towards the room she's sharing with Mojo and shuts the door. She heads towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Rebecca changes out of her dress and slips on a lavender nightie with short sleeves, then she gets into bed.

Meanwhile, Ace, Mojo, Snake, Grubber, Arturo, and Big Billy began to do their rounds. Mojo began to patrol the study and notices a Doberman Pinscher on the sofa. The dog began to growl at Mojo, which made the chimp say calmly, "Nice doggie. Good doggie." The dog walked towards Mojo and sniffs around him, while Mojo stayed perfectly still.

The dog began to lick Mojo's hand, which made Mojo chuckle and pat the dog's head. Mojo looks at the collar and says, "Nero, just like one of the emperors of Rome." Nero panted and wagged his stubby tail, then Mojo said, "Keep both eyes on thing around here, boy. Leave no cushion or rug unturned."

Over to Ace and Snake, they sat on some chairs in a big hallway near the grand staircase. Snake said as he picks up a vase from a mahogany table, "I'd likesss to see anyone try to getsss thisss." Ace yawned as he stretched his arms back, "There's not a chance with us around."

Over with Arturo, Billy, and Grubber, they kept watch in a large living room. Arturo said to himself, "At least I'm safe from that little demon gato." Billy said, "Duh, Arturo scared of Midnight. Midnight's a nice kitty." Grubber raspberries, "Pfbbbt-pfbbbt-pfbbbt." The two nodded in agreement, which made Billy say, "Oh, he's superstitious about black cats. What else is bad luck? I know about stepping on cracks to break mama's back and Friday 13th."

Arturo says, "There's broken mirrors to give seven years of bad luck, going under ladders, spilt salt, and opening umbrellas inside." Billy said, "I'm not scared of bad luck." Grubber razzes in agreement, "Pffbt-pbbt!"

In one of the bedrooms, the door creaks open and a figure in black walks in. The figure is tall and familiar as he walks towards the fireplace. Going towards the hearth, he takes some priceless trinkets and slips them into a sack. The thief stops as he hears Rebecca mutters in her sleep, "But I wanna have a kitten, Uncle John..."

The thief steps out of the room with ease, but accidentally trips over and lands on his face. Rebecca opens her eyes a little and yawns, "Guys, cut out the racket, will ya?" She goes back to sleep, but wakes up with a start. Rebecca cries out as the burglar came towards her, "AAAAAAAH!" In an instant, the thief covers Rebecca's mouth to stifle her screams and pulls her out of the bed.

Rebecca struggled and kicked her feet in the air as she kept screaming behind the burglar's hand. The burglar pulls out a dark purple handkerchief out of his pocket and a roll of duct tape, then he gags Rebecca with the tape and blindfolds her with the cloth. The girl struggled and tried to fight back, but the man was stronger than her and tied the girl's hands behind her back with some rope. He also tied her ankles together and slings Rebecca over his shoulder.

The man walked down the halls upstairs looks around the doors, then he goes towards a bookcase and smirks, "Perfect." The man pulls out a book, then the bookcase swirls around to show hidden room. The man plops Rebecca towards a chair, then he grabs more ropes and ties Rebecca to it. The burglar spoke in a similar accent, "Nothing personal, Miss Utonium. Just can't have anyone know what I have planned for you so-called house sitters. Make yourself comfortable while you can." Rebecca stops struggling and couldn't believe her ears. She thought to herself, _Mojo and Ace were right. How could I be so stupid? I hope the boys get here on time._


	6. Save Arturo!

Meanwhile, in the living room, Billy, Arturo and Grubber suddenly hear a boogie-woogie tune being played on a piano. Grubber begins tapping his toes to the rhythm, "Thbbtht, phthbbtht, thbbt!"

"You're right, Grubber, it is purty catchy-like." Billy promptly gets up from his chair and begins dancing rhythmically. Perplexed, Arturo begins rubbing his chin. "Say...if we es here alone, who es playing the piano?"

"I dunno, maybe-" Suddenly, what's happening dawns on Billy as a disconcerted expression crosses his face; Grubber follows suit. "Tbbtht?"

"You're right, Grubber, maybe we better go look." The three of them traipse into the next room and discover that no one is playing the piano! Billy can almost feel the ice running down his spine as he wanders closer, ultimately discovering, much to everyone's relief, Midnight tiptoeing across the keys.

"Aww, look fellas, it's only Midnight," Billy coos, as he walks up to the cat and gently pets her head. "Nice li'l kitty-kitty."(He had always been very gentle.) Midnight gives a soft purr. Grubber then gently strokes Midnight, then Arturo reaches his trembling hand toward the cat and pets her for a bit(Clearly, he was still afraid of bad luck). "Pfew," Arturo breathes a hearty sigh of relief. "Good thing there es no one suspicious in the hacienda after all."

A thoughtful look(Which, for him, was a rarity) crosses Billy's face. "Mmn," he muses. "S'pose we oughta' see how Mojo an' da others are doin'?"

"That es a good idea, Billy," Arturo replies as he traipses toward a shelf at the far side of the room. "Perhaps they are-MUMF!" he's cut off sharply as a white gloved hand shoots out from behind the shelf, covers his mouth, and drags him away.

"Mumf?" Billy echoes, scratching his head. "What's that mean?" When he hears no answer, he then turns to see that Arturo is missing. "Hey, Grubber, Arturo's gone!"

"Phthbbt." Grubber raspberries worriedly.

"We better go find the others; I bet they'll know what ta do." Billy motions, upon which the two of them set off to find the rest of the group.

From a secret compartment behind the shelf, the villainous Femme Fatale is busily tying up Arturo's arms and legs with rope. "Hah, you're coming with us, twerp! Can't have any witnesses to Mr. Lagos' plan." She then ties a handkerchief over his mouth for a gag. "Mmph-mmmh-mmm!" Arturo mumbles in protest.

Femme totes Arturo over to a chair next to Rebecca and ties him to it. "Now, just sit back and watch what we have in store for your friends, fools!" She punctuates her sentence with a nasty laugh as she leaves the room. Arturo glances up at Rebecca. "Becca?" he says in a muffled voice.

"Arturo?" she replies in a muffled voice.

Over with Mojo, he's sitting near the desk with his feet up. Nero sniffs around and starts growling. Mojo got up from the desk and asks, "What's wrong, boy? Sniff him out!" Mojo looks through the drawer and sees a little pistol, then he picks it up. Mojo follows the dog, but sees Billy and Grubber rush in.

The three collided and bonked heads, then Mojo groans, "What's the idea of bumping into me?" Billy said, "Arturo's gone!" Grubber raspberries to Mojo what happened, then Mojo said, "When you three were about to go see me, Arturo disappeared like that?" The three nodded, then they looked to see Nero run towards the four and snarl at the Gang Green Gang members. Mojo said, "Easy, Nero. They're friends of mine." Nero's ears perked up and his stubby tail wagged, then Billy rubs the dog's ears.

In a moment, they all heard a Morse code machine go off near the desk. Mojo said, "Shortwave. Take it down, Billy." Billy grabs a pen and writes down the beeps, then the beeps stopped in a few seconds and Billy stopped writing. Mojo asked, "What does that mean?" Billy imitated the beeps, "Eeh-eeh! Eeh-eeh-eeh-eeh!"

Mojo rolls his eyes and smacks Billy's face with a groan, "Eh, shut up!" He turns to Grubber and asks, "What does it say?" Grubber razzes to the beeps, "Pffbt-pffbt-pfbbbbttt!" Annoyed, Mojo says as he slaps Grubber's face, "You too?"

"We'll need to split up in order to cover this place," Mojo motions. "Which is to say that we shall be able to search much more effectively if we go in different directions, which is to say that we will need to search each of the rooms in this house." He turns to Billy. "Billy, I'll need you to go to the den," he then turns to Grubber. "And I'll need you to go to the basement."

"Duh, sure thing, Mojo." Billy obliges.

"Thbbtht." Grubber razzes obligingly.

"Excellent." The three of them then disperse.


	7. Save Ace!

Over with Ace and Snake, Snake woke up with a scream, "AAAAAH! ACE! A-A-A-A-ACE!" Ace shot up and said, "What's wrong?" Snake looked around and asked, "Who ssscreamed?"

Ace said, "You did."

Snake said, "I did? Huh, guesss I ssscared myself sssilly."

Ace said, "Listen, we should split up and find anything suspicious. Got your flashlight?" Snake has one out and nods, then Ace said, "Okay, let's get searching." Over with Mojo, he looks around the hallways and says to himself, "Okay, everything's fine and quiet." Mojo goes towards the living room and sits on the rocking chair. Unknown to him, Midnight is curled next to the rocker and swishes her tail when Mojo rocks.

Mojo said, "I'm not scared. I'm not afraid. Why should I be afraid? Babies are afraid. Heh, but I'm not a baby. I mean, Bubbles is always the one who scares herself easily." Mojo takes out a stick of gum and starts chewing on it, while he's still rocking. Midnight sits up a little and when Mojo rocked a bit too far, the rocker squishes the cat's tail. Midnight screeches, "RAAAAAAAAOW!"

Mojo stops and a big bubble he made pops into his face, then bolts up when Midnight screeches again, "MEEEEEEEEEOOOOW!" Mojo yells in alarm, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He takes cover near a tiger skin and hides under it, but looks up to see a pair of green eyes and some whiskers. Mojo sighed, "Midnight, was that you? Sorry if I rocked on your tail."

The cat gave a tiny mew and rubs her face next to Mojo's, then Mojo picks up the cat in his arms and gets up from under the fur. Mojo felt his face, gets the gum off, and says, "Talk about bursting one's bubble."

As the chimpanzee walked around with the cat in his arms, Mojo heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find who's behind him, but there wasn't anybody there. Mojo mutters, "My mind's playing tricks again. I guess I should check Rebecca and see how she's doing." Mojo went up the stairs and once he was about to reach the room, Midnight jumps out of Mojo's arms and paws at the bookcase. Mojo picks up the cat and says, "Midnight, they're just ordinary books. Come on, you should get some sleep." He made it towards the room and opens the door, but stops in his tracks to see the bedroom a wreck and nobody in the bed. Mojo gasps, "Oh no..." Midnight jumps out of Mojo's arms and runs off, which made Mojo sigh, "I hope Rebecca's alright. I'd never forgive myself in anything bad happens to her."

Meanwhile, Ace and Snake are searching the library. "Mmn," Ace muses a bit apprehensively. "Nothin' ta be afraid of here, at least I hope not." As they pass by a bookcase, something catches Snake's eye. "Hmm," he contemplates, perusing three books sitting at eye-level on the shelf. "'The Hisssstory of Lawn Gnomessss: A Four Volume Sssssset.'" Curious, he takes the books off of the shelf. "Wonder where the fourth volumessss issss." Suddenly, a boxing glove-clad fist shoots out of the empty space where the books once were and hits him squarely in his sharply pointed nose. "Ow!"

Ace whips around. "You okay, Snake?"

"Yeah," Snake replies, rubbing his sore nose. "But there'sssss sssssomethin' weird about disss bookcassssse." He removes the books from the shelf again as Ace walks over to get a better look. "Sssssee, I jus' took thesssse bookssss away like ssssso, and then-" Snake cuts his sentence off abruptly when nothing happens. "That'sss sssstrange," he says with perplexity, peering into the hole. "Jussssst a moment ago it-" Suddenly, the fist pops out and socks him again. "Ooh!"

Snake quickly ducks down to the floor; as he slowly rises back up, the fist shoots out again, upon which he grabs it. "Hah, think ya'ssss pretty ssssmart, don'cha? Well, I gotchassss now!" He's no sooner said this, however, when a second fist zings out and clocks him. "Ooch! Me an' my big mouthssss."

Ace trails off toward a large, ornate bookcase on the other side of the wall. "Gotta say, there's been a lotta weird stuff goin' on around here." As if to drive the point home, a hand reaches out from behind the bookcase and snatches up his sunglasses. "Huh?" Ace touches his nose where his shades once were in perplexity. "Who did that?" Almost immediately, the hand gently drops Ace's sunglasses back on, leaving him scratching his head. Suddenly, the hand reaches out again, covers his mouth, and drags him behind the bookcase! "MMMPH!"

Upon hearing this, Snake peeks over his shoulder casually. "Did you ssssay ssssssomethin', bosssss?" Suddenly, he notices that Ace isn't there anymore. "Bosssss? Hey bosssss, where'dya go?" Snake shudders and gives a very audible gulp. "Sssssssomethin' bad'ssss happened. Acccce jussst got kidnapped! Ooh, I gotssss ta find Mojo and the otherssss 'n warn 'emssss!" And with that, Snake takes off toward the exit.

Meanwhile, in the secret room, the villainous Sedusa has just tied up Ace and is tying a silk handkerchief over his mouth. "This will teach you to spy, meddler!" She then carries him over to a chair next to Arturo and ties him up by his arms and legs. "You'll not soon stop us from carrying out our scheme!" She punctuates her sentence with a nasty laugh as she leaves.

"Becca? Arturo?" Ace says weakly in a muffled voice. "Did they get you guys, too?"

"Uh huh." comes their muffled reply.


	8. Havin' a Kooky, Spooky Time

With Snake, he tripped over a rug and gets up to start running some more. He reached upstairs and heads towards Mojo's room, then he sees Mojo sitting on the bed with his head low. Snake said, "Mojo, Accce is kidnapped! You gotta helpsss me!" Mojo has his face buried into his hands and said as if he was crying, "I lost Rebecca. She's gone and I'll never see her again..."

Snake sadly looked at Mojo and said, "She'sss missing, too? Mojo, I'll ssstick with you and help you find her." Mojo looked up with tears running down his face and sniffled, "Really?" Snake pats Mojo's shoulder and says, "Yeah, what are friendsss for? C'mon, let'sss go." Mojo gets up a bit, turns the safety off the gun he has, and says, "Let's do this. Nobody messes with Mojo Jojo."

Snake sees the gun and says with his hands up, "Easy, Mojo! That thingsss loaded!" Mojo said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm an expert gunman. You've seen me handle laser before when I was a villain and I sometimes fire targets in the woods. That is to say whenever I practice my shooting, I would use my laser guns or real guns to fire at paper targets, decoys, and clay birds."

With Big Billy and Grubber, Billy is holding Midnight in his arms as Nero is beside Grubber. Nero sniffed around the air and floor, then his ears perked up and he began to bark. Billy asks, "What's wrong, Nero? You found a scent? Sick him!" Nero took off down the hall and once he reached the grand staircase, he jumps up and pounces on Mojo!

Mojo chuckled when Nero began licking his face, then he said, "Alright, boy. Stop it! Hey!" Nero gets off Mojo, then Grubber and Billy see the monkey and their buddy. Snake said, "Billy, Grubber, Accce is missing." Billy said, "Ace is gone? We lost Arturo." Mojo said, "And I lost Rebecca. We better stick together and search around the mansion top to bottom. Plus, we have Nero and he could sniff out anything with Midnight. With her, she could try to squeeze through some big cracks or use her paws to pull some strings."

"Exccccelent idea, Mojo." Snake replies obligingly, as the group then begins trekking off down the hallway, with the dog and cat standing on either side of them. As they pass by a doorway, Midnight hears it slowly creak open; she rapidly motions toward it. "Mew, mew!"

"What issss it, girl?" Snake inquires. "Did Timmy fall in the wellsssss again?" The little cat points behind Snake, "Mew, mew!"

"Huh?" Snake glances over and sees Sedusa silhouetted in the dark, in the open doorway. "YIKESSSS!" Snake's hat pops off of his head with fright; he quickly grabs it back on and scampers back after the group. "Goodness, is something wrong?" a concerned Mojo inquires. "Y-y-y-yeah," Snake shudders frantically. "I jus' sssaw ssssomeone ssssstandin' in da doorway, and they had long, creepy hair ssssstandin' on endssss!" Billy gives an audible gulp. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, Snake," Mojo says reassuringly. "They can't do anything with us around, which is to say that it would not be wise for them to take on all six of us, which is to say that we would most certainly have them outnumbered six to one."

As they continue down the hallway, a nearby ornate chest creaks open and a balloon with a strange face painted on it and a fishing hook tied to its string floats out and attaches itself to the back of Billy's belt. Nero barks and motions toward the balloon, "Ruff, ruff!"

"Duh, what is it, boy? Are da James Brothers robbin' da stage coach?"

Nero points behind Billy, "Ruff, r-r-ruff!"

"Huh?" As he peeks over his shoulder, Billy notices the balloon and freaks out. "Ugh, o-oh no!" He scrambles back over to the group, "Duh, hey guys, do you see anyone followin' me?"

"Hm, I don't sssssee anybodysssss-" Snake is cut off sharply as the balloon floats back up over Billy's head. "G-guhh! YAAAAAH!" He quickly scrambles back behind the group.

Billy glances over and sees the balloon floating up in his face. "Y-yeaa-aaa-aaah! I mus' be haunted!" He frantically swats the balloon away, but it simply floats right back again. As he passes by a mirror, Billy stops and dolefully takes a look at himself. "Maybe it's me." At that moment the balloon floats back over his head again. "N-n-n-nyahhhh, I mus' be losin' it!"

Billy quickly rushes into a nearby room; little does he notice that the balloon is slowly floating toward the flame of a candle on the wall nearby. As it touches the flame, the balloon bursts loudly. POP! "Gah!" Billy flees in fear and ends up getting tangled up in a curtain hanging on a nearby window. "Wah! Dis is a crazy house!"

Hearing the pop and the crash, the group freeze in place outside and look around in perplexity. "Thbbbtht, phthhbt?" Grubber inquires apprehensively. "I don't know, Grubber, but it could be our kidnappers coming back." Mojo replies angrily. He had so wanted to find who did this and save Rebecca and his friends.

Nero growls fiercely as Snake quickly grabs a large ceramic vase off of a nearby stand. "They better think twicccce before they tanglesss with ussss!" Snake stands by the door, brandishing the vase like a weapon, when suddenly, Billy rushes out the door, wrapped in the curtains. "AAAAAUUUUGH!"

"Ohmigossssh!" Snake exclaims. "A ghosssst!" He quickly swings the vase, crashing it down on Billy's head, then runs away in fear. A dazed Billy slowly climbs to his feet, letting the curtain slide to the floor. "Ooooogh..." Hearing the sound, Snake whips around. "Hey Billy, did'ja sssssee that ghossst what jussssst ran by here?"

"Was he a fat one?"

"Yesssss."

"THAT WAS ME!" Billy exclaims frantically.

Nero whimpers sympathetically. "Aw, gee, ssssorry, cousin, I didn't mean ta clock ya'ssss like that." A concerned Snake says apologetically as he helps Billy up and dusts him off.

"Duh, no problem." Billy replies graciously.


	9. A Very Happy Reunion

Mojo checks the walls with Grubber, then they stopped when they heard maniacal laughter. Grubber clings to Mojo, which made the chimp pull his gun out and snarl, "Alright, punk! Show yourself or I'll shoot! Come out nice and easy!" In an instant, Snake and Big Billy came out of the hallway with Nero and Midnight.

Mojo sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you. Did you by any chance hear maniacal laughter? I didn't make that evil cackle, but somebody did." Grubber raspberries a no, then Billy and Snake said that they didn't. Snake said, "We heard the laugh. Find anything?" Nero sniffs near the staircase and runs up, making the group follow after the dog. Mojo said, "Alright, all of you check the rooms. I'll check the hallway with Nero. If you see anything suspicious, run as fast as you can. That is to say if you see any of the kidnappers or robbers, get away from them as fast as your legs could carry."

Everyone nodded, then Mojo and Nero walked down the hallway. Nero sniffed and began to bark loudly at the bookcase Mojo saw before with Midnight. Mojo asks, "What, you two? Hmmm, I think you're onto something." He looks at the bookcase and inspects if there's any crack, then he ran his fingers along the wall and says, "Aha, it is a secret passage!" On the other end, Mojo could hear muffled groans and shouts. Mojo gasped quietly to himself, then calls out, "Ace? Rebecca? Arturo? Are you in there?"

The muffled voices replied, "MUMMPH! MMMPH! MMMMH!"

Mojo looked at the bookcase and said, "I'll try to get you out of there, but I need to find a way in!" He looked at the books on the shelves and muttered to himself, "Oh, boy. This is going to take a while. Which book is it?"

Mojo pulls out every book, but he came towards one that is wedged in. He said, "This must be it. I hope it is." With a light tug, the bookcase move around and Mojo walked in. He looked to see three figures tied up to chairs and gagged, while one of the figures is also blindfolded. Mojo said, "Ace! Arturo! Rebecca!"

He ran towards Rebecca first and unties her ankles, then he rips the tape off Rebecca's mouth. She groaned as she tilted her head, "Ow! Mojo, is it really you?" Mojo reaches behind Rebecca's head to untie the blindfold and says as he takes it off Rebecca's eyes, "Yes, it is I. Rebecca, I was so scared that I lost you."

Rebecca said, "I was scared, too. While we have a nice chat, could you please untie us?" Ace and Arturo gave muffled grunts as they struggled, which made Mojo say, "Oh, right. Okay, I'll get you untied first." Mojo began to untie the ropes that held Rebecca to the chair, then he helps her up and gets behind to untie her wrists.

Rebecca rubs her wrists and goes towards Ace to untie him. She asks as she takes Ace's gag off, "Ace, there were two women with Lagos. Right?" Ace said, "Yeah, Femme Fatale and Sedusa." Rebecca finished untying Ace and helps him up, while Mojo did the same to Arturo. Mojo asks, "So, I was right the whole time about Lagos?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, you were. Before I was tied up here, I was asleep and heard some clattering. I woke up a little to tell one of the guys to stop making so much noise and went back to sleep, but I woke up to see a dark figure and he attacked me. I tried to call for help, but he gagged and blindfolded me. He also tied me up and carried me over his shoulder, then I heard some creaking and my captor carried towards a chair. After he tied me to it, he began to gloat and I recognized his accent."

Rebecca bowed her head down sadly and finished, "I was so stupid, Mojo. I'm sorry." Mojo held Rebecca close for comfort and said, "No, none of this is your fault." As Rebecca gently hugs Mojo back, happy tears begin to seep from her eyes. "I'm just so glad we found each other. I was so afraid that I'd never see you again!"

Tears begin dripping from Mojo's own eyes as he replies, "I'm glad I found you too, Becca. I was so very much ready to give those creeps what for!" The gang smile and sigh as they watch this heartwarming scene. "Awwwww!"

Just then, Midnight slowly wanders into the room; Arturo begins shivering more than a plate of Jell-O in a windstorm, but when the little black cat gets close, she mews gently and looks up at him with dewy green eyes. "She helped us find the place where the three of you were hidden." Mojo notes.

"Aww, I guess I was wrong; black gatos es not bad luck after all." Arturo sighs as he gently strokes Midnight. The little cat purrs graciously and begins to gently lick Arturo's face. "Hee hee, that kinda' tickles!"

At this moment Nero peeks through the doorway; upon seeing the others rescued, he bounds in with a joyous bark, wagging his stubby tail, and rushes up to Ace and begins licking his face so exuberantly that he almost knocks his sunglasses clean off. "Who-oa, whoa! Heh, I'm happy ta see you too, boy!" Ace laughs.

"Duh, so whadda we do now?" Billy inquires.

A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "Now...to catch our crooks!"

"YEAH!" the others all cheer. Midnight gives a little angry hiss and Nero gives a small growl. Clearly, they were very much looking forward to putting a stop to these scoundrels too.


	10. Mojo's Brilliant Plan

Mojo began to draw on some paper like a blueprint and says with each scribble, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Perfect!" Rebecca asks, "What? You drew out the plans on getting those creeps?" The paper shows a very elaborate way of how to catch Lagos, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale with a couple of booby traps.

Mojo said as an old evil smile appears on his face, "Oh, yeah...They'll never know what'll hit them. Here's the plan. Grubber will be our decoy because he can imitate voices well and you get to help him out. I'll be with Ace, Snake, Arturo, and Nero in the den. Billy and Midnight will be able to scare them off, then lead them to the traps."

He takes a marker and writes down the locations on the blueprint, then he says, "Hopefully, this brilliant won't fall apart. My intentions before when I was a villain at making these blueprints always go bad, which means that they always end up being failures and go down the toilet figuratively speaking."

Rebecca gently places a consoling hand on Mojo's shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your plan is brilliant, and I'm sure we'll catch those scoundrels in no time." Mojo blushes a deep red. "Thanks, Becca."

Moments later, the group gets into position to enact Mojo's plan. Glancing from the doorway, Mojo turns to Grubber, who's standing in the middle of the hallway. "Ready?"

"Phttbtht." Grubber razzes, giving the high sign.

Mojo then turns to Billy, who's hiding behind a nearby shelf with Midnight. "Ready?"

"Duh, yeah!" Billy replies. "Mew!" Midnight also replies, as they both give the high sign also.

"Excellent." Mojo notes. "Now, with the traps in place, we should be able to catch those creeps for sure, which is to say that we shall bring them to justice soon, which is to say that we soon will put a stop to their villainous ways."

"Now, all that's left for us to do is just wait..." Rebecca adds, with a wistful look on her face.

With the crooks, Lagos went into the secret passage and notices that Arturo, Rebecca, and Ace are gone. Sedusa and Femme Fatale walked in with sacks full, then Sedusa glared, "Those three escaped!" Femme Fatale sneered, "We had those three tied up perfectly to those chairs! Some of those other foolish males let them escape!" She shot an ugly glare at Lagos, who raised his hands and snapped, "Don't blame me, you feminist maniac! I tied up, gagged, and blindfolded that girl perfectly! You gagged and bound those two green hoodlums tightly!"

Sedusa said, "We gotta find those three and make sure they don't breathe a word to their friends." Lagos said, "We'll do that later, but we need to get out of here before dawn comes. We have enough of Mr. Much's valuable jewels, antiques, and even some of his money from the safe."

While the heroes are waiting, Arturo began to softly pray in Spanish for the plan to work. Grubber and Rebecca walked down the halls, then Rebecca deepens her voice and shouts out, "Lagos, you Bela Lugosi wannabe! I, Mojo Jojo, want to pick a bone with you! Which is to say that I heard you kidnapped my true love and are holding her hostage! I want to fight you man to man! Right here, right now!"

Grubber speaks up in Snake's voice, "Yousss messed with the wrong guysss, SSSedusa and Femme Fatale! You wanna piece of me? Bring it on, you gold-digging hussiesss!"

Sedusa and Femme Fatale seethed when they heard this, then Sedusa growls, "Nobody calls me that and gets away with it!" Femme Fatale shouts, "YOU INFERIOR MEN WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Rebecca and Grubber quietly laughed, then Rebecca says, "Okay, here they come. Now's our chance."As the two villains draw close, Rebecca and Grubber quickly yank a nearby rope, causing them to quickly get caught in a net and dangled from the ceiling. "Got 'em, yay!" From their hiding place, Rebecca and Grubber happily high-five each other. "You did great out there, Grubber." Rebecca says.

"Thbbtht." Grubber graciously razzes in reply.

"This is all your fault!" Femme snaps at Sedusa. "You should have known better than to let those _men_ get the better of you! And you call yourself a villainess!"

"Oh, can it, you dope!" Sedusa snarls in reply


	11. Three Cheers for the Magnificent Seven!

Meanwhile, Lagos was trying to find Mojo and fight him. Lagos looked around and said, "You think you're so brave, you coward! You can't even face me!" Snake, Ace, and Billy looked to see Lagos come into the study, then Mojo shouts, "NOW!" In an instant, the four Gang Green Gang members and Mojo tackled Lagos to the ground. They began to give him a good beating like how the Powerpuff Girls do to the villains they faced, then Nero jumped out of nowhere and bit Lagos' leg.

The butler yelled in pain, "LET GO OF MY LEG, YOU MANGY BEAST!"

Rebecca and Grubber got towards the nearest telephone, then Rebecca began to dial 911. On the line, a cop said, "911 emergency, what's the problem?" Rebecca said, "My friends and I caught some thieves. They kidnapped me and two of my friends, but we got out free. One of them is the butler of the mansion, while the other two are Sedusa and Femme Fatale. They're over at Much Manor."

The cop on the phone said, "Much Manor? Isn't that place supposed to be haunted?"

Rebecca said, "My cousins thought it was, but it isn't. Could you send the cops over here and book those creeps in? Great. Thank you so much."

Moments later, a police car arrives at the mansion; the police officers handcuff the three criminals behind their backs and lead them into a squad car. "Drats," Lagos grumbles. "Our brilliant plan foiled by a bunch of meddlers."

As they watch the squad car drive away, Mojo notes, "Well, looks like Much Manor is safe once more."

"And it was all thanks to your brilliant plan," Rebecca embraces Mojo in a big hug and plants a big kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!" Mojo blushes deeply as his heart skips a beat. "Thank you, Becca."

Rebecca then turns to the Gang Green Gang. "And thanks to all of you, too. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Gee, thankssss!" "Oh, gracias!" "Yer very kind!" "Aww, thank you!" "Phtthbt!" the gang reply in almost the same breath, blushing a bit, too.

Rebecca then walks over and gently pets Midnight and Nero on their heads. "And thanks to you, too, sweeties!" The cat and dog meow and bark graciously in reply.

"Mmn," Mojo muses blissfully. "We all make a great team, don't we?"

In an instant, a limo pulled up and Mr. Much came out. He asked, "What on Earth happened here? I heard the news about my home being plundered and my flight to my business trip was cancelled." Everyone told Mr. Much what happened and Rebecca told him about Lagos, then Mojo and the Gang told him about trapping Lagos with Sedusa and Femme Fatale.

Mr. Much said, "I should've fired Lagos when I knew about his intentions in the first place. You seven really did a good job catching those thieves. The only ka-ching Lagos will be hearing is prison bars." Everyone laughed, then Mr. Much gets back into his limo and says, "Keep a good idea on the house when I'm gone, team." Rebecca, Mojo, and the Gang Green Gang saluted and waved, "We will, sir!"

In Townsville Jail, Lagos is in a cell by himself and seethes, "I'll get my revenge yet. That girl, the chump-chimp, and those green-skinned hooligans will pay for humiliating me! Mwuah-ha-ha-ha-ha... Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" In another cell, Sedusa and Femme Fatale were trying to sleep. Sedusa hissed, "Hey, keep it down!" Femme Fatale said, "Wake up and go to sleep, Lagos!"

Narrator: And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to Rebecca Utonium, Mojo Jojo, and the Gang Green Gang! The Magnificent Seven of Townsville! Also, thanks to Midnight and Nero. That's what I call true teamwork!

**The end.**

Cast:  
Tom Kenny: Narrator, Snake, Mr. Much  
Cathy Cavadini: Blossom  
Tara Strong: Bubbles, Midnight  
E.G. Daily: Buttercup  
Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo  
Jennifer Love-Hewitt: Rebecca Utonium  
Jeff Bennett: Ace, Grubber, Big Billy, Officer Perez

Jeff Garcia:Little Arturo  
Jennifer Hale: Sedusa  
Grey DeLisle: Femme Fatale  
Mark Hamil: Lagos  
Frank Welker: Nero

Kira Tozer: Fifi

Anika Noni Rose: Fifi's Owner


End file.
